Photovoltaic devices can include one or more materials formed over a substrate, for example, with a first layer serving as a window layer and a second layer serving, as an absorber layer. The semiconductor window layer can allow the penetration of solar radiation to the absorber layer, such as a cadmium telluride layer, which converts solar energy to electricity. During the manufacturing process, one or more heating steps may be used to transform one or more layers.